


at school

by isabellegranger



Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Pynch Fluff, Start of Relationship, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellegranger/pseuds/isabellegranger
Summary: 'Adam turned to see Ronan Lynch stood over him, looking like the most disgustingly handsome devil Adam had ever seen.“Parrish.” He said, a smirk on his lips.“Lynch,” Adam said, eyes wide, struggling to regain a natural heartbeat. “What are you doing here? Never thought I’d see you in this place again.”“Came to see what you were doing after school.”'Three days after Gansey's death and resurrection, Ronan decides to visit Adam at school.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	at school

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! i struggle with trc fics because maggie writes so beautifully that I never feel like its quite good enough for these characters, but then i figured a gals gotta do what makes her happy, so here it is hahaha hope u like it <3 xxxx

Adam Parrish had no idea what was going on. This was an unusual state for Adam to be in, as normally he was the only person in class who did have an idea as to what was going on. But today his brain was elsewhere. Three days ago, his best friend had died and then been brought back to life, at the sacrifice of a magical sentient forest that his other friend (who he had recently taken to kissing) had dreamt into existence and he himself had made a bargain with. That same night his friend (the one who he had recently taken to kissing) had almost died at the hands of Adam, who at the time had been under possession by a demon. Adam thought that possibly the most reasonable thing to do would have been to take a day or maybe two off school, but he was Adam Parrish, and so that wasn’t an option. He leant his elbows on his desk, and briefly put his head in his hands. He then ran his hands through his hair, as if refreshing himself, and tried to focus again. The teacher was droning on about Latin verbs, but Adam couldn’t help but feel as though he would be much better off learning Latin from Ronan, his friend who he had recently taken to kissing.

The thing about Ronan Lynch was that he was a sniper. He could kill you with a look if you didn’t have your protective shields up, and just one word out of his mouth could cut deeper than a knife. But there was a side of him that Adam suspected only he, and maybe Ronan’s younger brother, got to see. The side that loved so deeply. That really, genuinely cared. This Ronan Lynch cut the crusts off his brother’s sandwiches. This Ronan told Opal, a humanoid creature he had dreamt, off for swearing and carrying mud in the house. This Ronan held Adam Parrish’s hands and kissed each finger like their lives depended on it. Adam had only gotten to see this Ronan a couple of times, but he found himself craving it more and more.

The first time Adam and Ronan had kissed, they had been in Ronan’s childhood bedroom. The second time they had been on the porch outside Ronan’s family home. The third and fourth and fifth times had been on Ronan’s couch. The sixth and last time they had kissed, they were outside Monmouth Manufacturing, the place Ronan and Gansey lived together. It was the night that everything had happened. They had all gone back to Monmouth; Adam, Ronan, Gansey, Blue and Henry. They didn’t talk much, but they all took comfort in each other’s presence, and when Adam had announced it was time for him to head home, Ronan had walked him out.

“Are you gonna be okay getting home?” Ronan had asked when they had reached Adam’s bike.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Sure you don’t want me to drive you?”

“I’ll be fine Lynch.” Adam had said, looking directly at Ronan. “You need to sleep.”

“Oh, don’t you worry Parrish, I’m sure I’ll get to sleep like a fucking baby.”

“Ronan. Please, try.”

Ronan held Adam’s gaze. “I’ll try.” He had said, the façade ever so slightly fading from his face. “Text me when you’re home.”

“I will.” Adam said. He had looked at Ronan’s lips, and had wanted so badly to lean over to kiss him, but they hadn’t since that night at the barns, and Adam didn’t know if it was allowed. Before he had time to think too much about it, though, Ronan had leant over and kissed him. Adam had then gotten on his bike and cycled home, and though he had text Ronan (which was very rare and took some getting used to for Adam), he hadn’t actually seen him since.

“Parrish. Adam.” Adam acutely became aware of someone whispering his name, but it was coming from the side of his deaf ear so it was very faint. He turned toward it, and Gansey was leaning over toward him.

“Can you help me with this later? I’ve got no idea what he’s talking about.”

Adam waited a moment for their teacher to turn around before responding to Gansey.

“Honestly Gansey, neither do I."

“Ah Damn. We’ll have to ask Ronan.”

“I hate doing that.” Adam groaned, knowing that it would please Gansey, and as predicted Gansey chuckled lightly. There was only 5 minutes left of the lesson now, and Adam knew that he wasn’t going to catch up so he allowed himself to be distracted until the end of class, and when the bell finally rang, he was already packed up and ready to go. He and Gansey met up with Henry outside of the classroom, and together the three of them headed towards the lockers. Henry and Gansey fell into an easy conversation, and Adam let it just become background noise. When they reached the lockers, Adam put his books from his lessons today that didn’t have any homework in, and took out the books that he needed for tomorrow. Just as he was about to close his locker, a hand reached over him, keeping the door open. Adam turned to see Ronan Lynch stood over him, looking like the most disgustingly handsome devil Adam had ever seen.

“Parrish.” He said, a smirk on his lips.

“Lynch,” Adam said, eyes wide, struggling to regain a natural heartbeat. “What are you doing here? Never thought I’d see you in this place again.”

“Came to see what you were doing after school.”

“Ronan, you know I have homework.”

“Fuck homework. You wanna go for a drive?” Ronan phrased this question like he already knew Adam would say yes. Adam hated that he too knew he would say yes.

“Lynch, I’m already behind.”

“So? Get more behind.”

“What’s going on here?” Adam and Ronan turned to see Headmaster Child walking toward them. Ronan removed his hand from Adam’s locker and stuffed it in his back pocket. Adam couldn’t help but feel a little regretful.

“Nothing sir.” Adam said, closing his locker. Child stopped in front of the two of them, looking between them.

“Mr Parrish, if Lynch is bothering you,” At this, Ronan scoffed. “You’re in a safe environment to say so.”

“Am I bothering you, Mr Parrish?” Ronan said, eyebrows raised. Adam fought hard to stop from laughing.

“Sir, it really is fine. Thank you.”

“Adam. This school is a safe environment, where we don’t tolerate bullying. If Mr Lynch is making you feel unsafe-“

“Do I make you feel unsafe, Adam?” Ronan said, in a condescending tone, matching Child’s.

“Constantly.” Adam said, and Ronan grinned wickedly. Child looked as though he was going to say something else, so Adam acted quickly, without letting his brain get ahead of him, and grabbed Ronan’s hand. Ronan went rigid for a second, and sharply looked at Adam. Adam looked back at him, and with his eyes asked is this okay? Ronan relaxed and nodded gently, before bringing his arm up round Adam’s shoulder, keeping their fingers intertwined, so that Adam was reaching up to hold Ronan’s hand. “Sir, I promise, it’s fine.”

Adam thought he had never seen their headmaster look so flustered in his life. He turned bright red and looked toward Gansey as if searching for help, but Gansey was just smiling widely at his friends. Adam heard Henry whisper to Gansey “What the fuck, Dick. Have they been together this whole time?” and Adam wanted to throw something at him.

“We’ll meet you at Monmouth later,” Adam said, turning to Gansey and Henry. “Good afternoon, Sir.” He said to Child, and Ronan snickered. They turned and walked down the corridor.

“Parrish, you asshole.” Ronan said, still laughing. Adam laughed and leant in closer to Ronan, knocking him slightly.

When they reached Ronan’s car, Adam turned into Ronan and asked where they were going.

“Who cares.” Ronan replied, turning to look at Adam. Suddenly their faces were barely a couple of inches apart. Adam actually felt his heart skip a beat. He let go of where he had still been holding Ronan's hand up on his shoulder, and moved his hand to Ronan's waist, pulling him closer. He felt Ronan's breath hitch, as the arm that was around Adam's shoulders retreated, so that his hand was cupped at the back of Adam's neck, his fingers lightly brushing the scuffs of Adam's hair.

"Hey." Adam said gently.

"Hey." Ronan replied, his voice low in his throat. Adam brought his lips to Ronan's, who kissed him back immediately, as if he had been waiting for it. After a much-too-short moment, Ronan pulled back. "I missed you."

Adam thought his heart was going to break.

"You could have come to see me." At this Ronan grunted non-committally and, after a quick peck on Adam's lips, let him go. He went to open the driver’s side door. Adam couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at the loss of contact with Ronan, but he opened his own door, and climbed into the car.

“Ronan?”

“Parrish?”

“Is this a date?” Adam said, and he noticed Ronan’s lips curl up slightly, almost into a smile.

“Yeah, I guess so. That okay?”

Adam grinned. “Definitely.”

“Okay then.” Ronan said, putting his foot down and driving off.


End file.
